It Gets Better
by ImDreamingaboutlife
Summary: Lydia breaks down after dreaming about Allison. Man I'm horrible at summaries. just read it please. I think it's kinda good. But that's just me...


**AN**

**So, hi again… I haven't written anything in a pretty long time because, well, what I've written before was a huge load of crap… When was it that I wrote that? Six months ago or something? That seems quite right. I've decided that I'll mainly be writing one shots. Maybe those might get out of control and become multi chaps, you never know**

**I probably won't be writing a lot pll because I'm really obsessed with Arrow and of course Teen Wolf. If you read my bio you know I'm a Stydia shipper and that'll probably be the main subject in what I write. But I might write some pack stuff because I really like when everyone is together. And last I might be writing some arrow fics about Olicity as well. **

**Now, hopefully, enjoy. (I really hope this'll be better than what I've written before.)**

* * *

Lydia was staring out of her window. She'd woken up about half an hour ago and she'd been crying ever since. Lydia wasn't crying because she'd had a bad dream, she was crying because it had been a great dream.

She'd been dreaming about Allison.

About a time when everything was still seemingly okay. In her dream Allison and her were hanging out, just hanging out. Just talking about normal stuff, like boys for instance.

she recalled Allison saying something about how she thought Scott was so sweet and awesome. This was a time before Lydia had a clue about what the hell had been going on with the world she knew so few things about. Before she had dropped the stupid act. Back when only Stiles knew how smart she really was.

But way to soon the dream had ended. She'd woken up confused. And then wishing her dream wouldn't have stopped.

01:43, that's what her clock read. Lydia had gotten up and taken a seat by the window. That's when the tears had started flowing, when once again the realization that her best friend was gone had hit. She didn't know what to do with herself so she just sat there. After a while she got up and went out. Out of the house.

For once she actually knew where she was going. When she got out of the car she knew that there wouldn't be a body waiting. At least not one that wasn't supposed to be there.

Lydia went through the gate of the graveyard. A gate that she'd seen way too many times in the past year. And she walked straight towards Allison's grave. She was staring at her best friend's grave. The birth date stating that technically Allison was still older than Lydia. She realized that she didn't want the day to come when she'd be older. That would be the day when she officially had outlived her best friend.

This time tears didn't come. Lydia grabbed for her phone, only to realize she didn't have it on her since she'd left the house in the clothes she slept in. The shirt she was wearing once belonged to Stiles. It had somehow ended up in her closet after they'd been working on some crazy mystery.

That was something she missed, the supernatural crime solving.

After Allison died she didn't spend that much time with Stiles. Partly because she was grieving and partly because Stiles had started to spend more time with Malia.

Not that she blamed him. She understood that he wanted to be with someone. Besides, Lydia had had her chance. She just didn't take it. And now she was alone. Yes, she had Scott and Kira. And even Derek, but these people weren't as close to her as Allison or Stiles had been.

She looked at her best friend's grave once more before leaving. On her way out she passed by Aiden's grave. They'd never really been serious but she'd cared for the guy and she really wished he hadn't died. Derek had told her that some of his last words were that she had never believed he was one of the good guys. But truth be told she had always believed Aiden had some good deep inside. And it had even come out in the end. She just hadn't had the chance to tell him she knew.

When Lydia got back to her car she didn't look back. I was quiet in her head. Something that didn't happen that often. There had been thousands of times that she'd wished for that but right now she wanted to hear something. To not be alone with her thoughts.

"you're not alone, you know."

Lydia almost lost control of her car when she heard that. She started looking around looking for someone she knew wouldn't be there

"you know where I am. You just visited me." The voice, Allison's voice, continued.

"I'm just imagining this, aren't I?" Lydia muttered.

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. You tell me, you're the Banshee remember?" the huntress answered, had Allison been sitting right next to her she would've said that with a smile.

Lydia decided that, or she had completely lost her mind, or this was some strange Banshee thing…, or maybe both. But she took peace with it.

"What did you mean by 'you're not alone'?" she asked

"Well, exactly what I said. You, are not alone."

"I know I'm not, not really. I've got the rest of the pack. But they don't really make me feel less lonely" Lydia said

"They're not who I mean." Allison said "He hasn't forgotten about you, Lyds"

That made her look up.

"He won't ever, but you knew that didn't you?" Allison stated

"I don't know. I, I feel like I turned him down one to many times; even tho he never really asked me something that could be turned down." Lydia sighed.

"Maybe you should ask him" Allison said, her voice disappearing.

And for the first time since she'd heard her friends voice she took a good look at her surroundings.

She hadn't stopped the car at some random place but right outside Stiles' house.

For a second she wondered whether or not she should actually go out and follow her dead friends advice but that wasn't a decision she had to make, since Stiles was already coming out of the house.

He tapped her window like he had done so long ago, when she'd been crying inside of her car. Back when he still had that buzcut. Lydia realized she was still crying. She opened her window.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stiles asked her. Obviously a bit surprised to see her there but also worried because she was staring at him in utter silence.

"Lydia?" he said.

She saw no reason to lie so she answered with the truth; "No, I'm not."

Stiles didn't hesitate and led her out of the car and into his house. Upon entering his home she felt the sudden warmth of the house and she didn't feel so alone for a second. Stiles brought her up to his room and closed the door behind them.

"Lydia, please tell me what's wrong." She closed her eyes and tried to dry up her tears, unsuccessfully, and she tells him, "I woke up about two hours ago because I was dreaming about Allison and I felt lonely.  
So, I went to her grave but that didn't help.  
And then I saw her birth date and I realized how she was still older than me.  
I started crying and then I walked past Aiden's grave but that made me feel worse because I realized how Scott has Kira and you have Malia, And I'm left here alone. And then I got in the car and…" Lydia stops when she sees Stiles staring at her.

"Lydia, you're not alone." He says, repeating Allison's words "You won't ever be alone, do you know why?" he asks, his voice strong and certain.

Lydia just shakes her head.

"Because I won't let you, I won't let you be alone. You need to know that I'm here for you, ok?"

She looks at him, giving him a small nod.

"come here." He says as he opens his arms for a hug. She doesn't hesitate before returning it and they just sit there until she stops crying. Allison's words come back to her, '…ask him'. And she wants to.

"Stiles?" she says, breaking the silence.

He looks down at her, questioningly

"Have I waited too long?" Of course I have, she thinks to herself, way too long.

Stiles doesn't answer that immediately, he just looks at her confused and most likely wondering what the hell she meant.

"What…,Lydia, what do you mean?" he mutters eventually

"I mean…" she takes a deep breath "I mean, have I blown my chance at being with you?" she says slowly, feeling like she's out of breath, hoping for a no.

she doesn't, however, expect Stiles to simply shake his head and then place his lips upon hers. But she doesn't mind, At All.

This kiss isn't like the other one they'd shared before, when Stiles was hyperventilating due to a panic attack. No, not by far. This kiss is just as tender but so much more. It's what both of them have wanted for so long, something Lydia had never felt in her whole life.

When they break apart Lydia can't help the smile that's growing on her face. Stiles is smiling as well. She could keep doing this all night but Lydia realizes it's almost 4AM and they have school in four hours. And, since she has been up for most of the night she's pretty tired.

She motions for Stiles to lay down and that is how the fall asleep. Just before she drifts away however she could swear she heard Stiles say "You could never be too late" But that could have been her dreams already kicking in.

* * *

**Well****, that's done. I don't know how I feel about this. This started as a story about Lydia mourning for Allison and then it got out of hand…** **so, please let me know what you think, And hopefully till the next thing I write****J**


End file.
